


Energize

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Roddy soon realizes he’s like a charger for Ertegun.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Energize

Ertegun was a lot of things. Famous, popular, handsome, a talented musician and so much more. The list went on so far that it nearly has Roddy questioning why Ertegun would want to be with someone like him.

It’s not until Roddy begins to notice an unusual routine for them one evening that he stops questioning it.

“Are you sure you're comfortable like this..?”

They were currently lounging on the couch or well—  _ Ertegun  _ was lounging around since Roddy was just.. Sitting there, stiff as a board while Ertegun was sprawled across his lap. 

If they weren't so close, (and if he could still his beating heart) he'd find humor in the way Ertegun reminded him of a lazy cat in the moment.

“Of  _ course  _ I am. What better way to relax than being in the presence of my beloved.” Ertegun says it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the word, but the wink that follows has Roddy looking away bashfully. 

Roddy, by no means, is not relaxed. It’s hard to focus on anything— and even he knows he couldn’t pretend to be looking through his phone right now.

Didn't they just do this same thing last night? 

..And the night before? 

Roddy let out a breathless laugh catching the attention of Ertegun who well— 

Well, he already had his attention to begin with. 

"Something funny?" 

"Oh um—" Roddy fumbles. "I was just thinking about how as much as you like to party lately you've been lounging around more than usual."

"Parties can be so draining." Ertegun sighs a little too loudly (dramatically, Roddy muses) and sits up, startling Roddy by how suddenly close they were. 

They were already close but not face to face. 

"And sometimes," Ertegun shuffles, letting his arm fall behind Roddy's shoulders. "A person needs to recharge."

It's almost like a flash. One second he could feel Ertegun's warm breath on him and in the next he was back down on the couch.

"Tease." Roddy mumbles under his breath, slowly sliding his hands down his face. 

Right now he's not sure if he's Ertegun's boyfriend or his personal charger.

In the next moment arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling Roddy down with a yelp that’s almost unheard over Ertegun's laughter. 

"Roddy, Roddy, Roddy.. You work hard too," Ertegun places a kiss on his neck, trailing up to his face with gentle butterfly kisses. "So it's more than fine to be lazy with the world's greatest DJ. I think it's an honor just to spend this personal time with the world's greatest AI freelancer."

It always threw him through a loop when  _ he  _ was the one getting praise. And from Ertegun of all people! God, he truly was getting spoiled.

...

..Not that he minded.

"Okay, okay," Roddy stifles a laugh, ducking his head when Ertegun shows him mercy. "I'll take a page from your book and try to relax. But tomorrow  _ I  _ get to pick what we watch."

To be fair he's been more distracted with Ertegun than whatever was playing on tv. Some drama or sitcom? 

Well, whatever. Not like Ertegun was paying much attention either.

"Whatever you want,  _ Roddy. _ " 

After Roddy's face cools down a considerable amount he starts to embrace the idea of just being domestic with Ertegun whenever they could be together. 

It's not such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short but I love the, "I need my s/o in order to recharge" trope and it feels fitting for them aaaa
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
